Alexander Starweaver
SNARKITY SNARK: A ROLEPLAY IN THREE ACTS Lex Starweaver is an irritating little shit who's out for revenge and some hella cash. Basic Stats Full Name: Alexander Starweaver Aliases and Nicknames: Lex Gender: Male Species: Elf Blood Type: A Age: 22 Birthdate: 22 October Libra-Scorpio Birthplace: Suncrown Citadel, Lyra Hometown: None, moves around too much Languages: Elvish, Common Occupation: None, takes odd jobs for money Appearance HEIGHT: 5'6"/168cm WEIGHT: 127lb/57.5kg Body: Willowy and looks taller than he actually is thanks to that slimness, though by no means does he look anything but small. His body holds little definition and he is more curved than he is angular. He has a small waist that emphasizes his hips, making them look somewhat bigger than they are. Fairly boyish in shape overall, but next to more built men he would easily be considered androgynous or even feminine. The type of clothes he wears definitely emphasize his feminine features. Has a girly butt, on the larger side. He can't stand it. Hair: Dark, practically black. Thick, abundant, and down to nearly his butt. Straight to wavy, especially at the ends. He tends to keep it in a loose braid or swept up in an elegant tail. Body hair is practically non-existent for him. Eyes: On the darker side of brown, practically black. Wide set and narrow, hooded with a small lid. Eyebrows are left alone for the most part (he might pluck strays) but have a natural good shape and sharp arch. Skin: Light to medium, warm (yellow/brown) undertone. Healthy and possesses a dewy quality. Has a few beauty marks but mostly on his arms, with fainter ones on his face and elsewhere. Any scars he has are faint (not uncommon for elves). He does have a couple of more obvious scar sets from being bitten by dogs: on his left forearm, and on his upper lip and chin. Voice: Airy and light, with a boyish rasp to it. His accent is fairly refined and upper class, reflecting an educated youth. He clearly articulates his words and has a magnetic, sometimes lyrical quality when he speaks. Clothing: ''' Wears lots of black. His favorite wool mantle cloak is double breasted with gold-plated buttons. If he wears color it's usually shades of green (especially hunter green) and violet. He tends to wear closer fit bottoms and baggier tops/tunics, and he rocks a pair of above-knee-length boots. He has a line of piercings and cuffs on both ears and he wears lots of rings when he's not doing work. Has a pierced navel. When he's on his off time he wears even more jewelry, including chained headpieces and bracelets. Concubine harem chic. '''Additional: Pointed elf ears. Not too subtle that they would go unnoticed, but not prominent, either. He carries a short sword of elven make and a matching dagger. If he could find a bow, he's competent with one as well. Personal Preferences Hobbies/Interests: Learning (books, school, lectures, anything), the occult and magic, mythology, drawing, fashion, beauty, swordplay, archery Other Likes: Control, winning, competition, dark humor Dislikes: Nikolai, being touched, kisses (on the mouth), meat, uneducated hicks, drunks (except they're easier to pickpocket), living in poor conditions, card games, babies and children Fears: Violent death, torture, dragons and wyverns, big dogs and wolves, putting his trust in others Disgusts: Men (racial non-elves), people who don't bathe, farm life, bugs, worms, spiders, pregnancy, infected wounds Sexual: Gray-homosexual. Refuses to bottom; finds it demeaning. Color: Green, Black, Gold Food and Drink: Chocolate (especially dark), salted caramel, rice, peaches, pears, apples, grapes, potatoes, bread and cheese, flan, fruit pie, green beans, hummus (he's pretty much vegetarian unless he has no choice) Animal: Cats, snakes, hyenas, bunnies Music: Anything exotic Season: Autumn Fragrance: Sandalwood and jasmine Clothing: Black :u Underwear: Tight lil boyshorts Place: Expensive hotel rooms by the water Book: Anything interesting Subject: Science, History, Art Sport: Martial arts, fencing, running (if that counts) Lucky Number: 9 Traits Handedness: Right MBTI Personality: INTP Political Views: Whatever benefits him Religious Views: Same as above Hogwarts House: Slytherin Character Strengths: Intelligent, adaptable, articulate, charming, independent, strong willed, ambitious, socially competent despite his distaste for society, cool headed under stress Weaknesses: Superficial, self-centered, blunt/no filter, critical, melodramatic, controlling (perfectionist), manipulative and lies if it benefits him, vengeful, holds grudges (gets mad and even), harder than average time trusting others Motivation: Revenge on old thief friends who now have a high bounty on them. Making enough money to be comfortable in life rather than scraping by as usual. Health *Narcissistic Personality Disorder probably lmfao *Vague GI problems (sensitive to certain foods and stress) Background Born and raised in the capital city of the northern elf kingdom of Lyra. His parents were respected merchants but died in a violent murder-robbery during a trip. Lex was left with a relative to get by but never really adjusted to the downgrade in his quality of life. As he grew older, he fell in with a small but fearsome guild of thieves, attracted to the excitement and the quick cash it brought him. The guild became his family, until he found out they were responsible for the deaths of his parents. He attempted to take his revenge and failed miserably, and as a result, was chased out of Lyra and into the kingdoms of men. When he found out that there was an inter-kingdom bounty on his former friends, he gained more drive to destroy them entirely. Relationships Lovers *None. Friends *None, really. Keeps to himself. Pushes people away. Doesn't trust anyone enough to let them in that close. Family *Parents: murdered when he was young. * Aunt: he lived with her after his parents died, but he never got along very well with her (not in a hateful or fight-filled way, but more incompatible in personality and interests). Pets *Pietro: His horse. Dappled dark gray with some white patches. Housing and Transportation Housing: He doesn't have a steady home and usually lodges at inns. He steals or does odd jobs to pay the rent. Only recently had he settled into a more normal job at a bookshop, but that's been put on hold. Transportation: He rides a horse called Pietro. He's kind of a huge asshole of a horse but he was cheap and Lex gets along with him relatively well. Additional Info and Trivia * Was bitten badly by dogs not once but twice. Wary around them. Prefers the company of cats. * Vegetarian or pescetarian. Avoids meat unless he has no choice. * Doesn't like kissing on the mouth. Finds it too intimate and he doesn't think anyone is deserving of his intimacy. * Also sex-avoidant and grey-ace. Again, he finds it too intimate. * Has no problems being nude in front of others, though. Related Profiles * Add AU versions * And link their Wiki pages Gallery Insert gallery here if any. Category:Sono's Characters Category:Roleplay Category:Uke Category:Libra Category:Elf Category:Fantasy Category:Scorpio